


Looking for a Story

by RainbowRosesandButterflyKisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRosesandButterflyKisses/pseuds/RainbowRosesandButterflyKisses
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Looking for a Story

Hi. Looking for a story that was around a few years ago. I think Emma and Regina were together and Emma left Storybrooke because Regina chose magic instead of Emma and Henry I think. I don't remember much but there was also a little girl that Emma had with someone in New York. And Emma came back with her daughter. That is all I remember of the fic. Does anyone know what it is?


End file.
